


Birthday Cake

by Listen_Chuckles



Series: Lola Milkovich [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Ian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_Chuckles/pseuds/Listen_Chuckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Lola bake cakes a lot, but they never made one for Mickey before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

Ian stumbled down the stairs, clad only in shorts, his eyes were still half shut, his brain still half asleep, the joints in his knees clicked as they got used for the first time in ten hours the cold of the wood of the stairs made his feet tingle. His foot had barely touched the floor of of the living room before Lola pounced on him wrapping herself round him. He grunted and stumbled as he caught her, hoisting her up so she sat comfortably on his hip. As soon as she was high enough to reach she laid a heavy, wet kiss on his cheek. 

"Morni'n' Lo'" His voice was still thick and cracked with sleep.

As he was in autopilot, Lola in one arm, he walked through to the kitchen, plopped her down onto the counter and pottered around making coffee. Fuel before Lola started, she seemed to know not to say anything until he'd had a mouthful at least, knowing well enough that she wouldn't get a coherent response out of him until he'd had that at least. She'd tried coffee herself once; wanting to know what was so special about it, why adults seem to need it before they can so much as talk - it was safe to say she still doesn't understand. But she waited patiently, although tentatively. 

"Daddy Mickey is old today." It seemed to burst out of her chest, unbidden, as soon as she saw Ians eyes open properly, she jumped down from the counter fearlessly.

He's old?" Ian was confused.

"yeah." She nodded furiously, each curl on her head bouncing individually.

"You mean it's his birthday?" He corrected her.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it, I forgot that!" She bounced excitedly.

"Well, he won't be awake for a while, solo…" Lola almost seemed to hold her breath, suspended in animation rocking on her tiptoes slightly while she waited for him to say the word, her favourite word in the world.

"…Cake?" She squealed and jumped, clapping her hands.

"Cake!" She shouted, Ian shushed her, unable to stop the grin that rose out of him. 

"It's a surprise cake so if you tell him, it won't be a surprise anymore, right? He picked her up again so she could sit on the counter and reach the cupboards.

"Right." She whispered.

"Alright, there's no cake without flour." Ian had done this with her so many times, she knew the drill, they made cake for every occasion, for everyone, but they'd never made one for Mickey. Ian would tell her what he needed and she would grab it from the cupboard and hand it over to him. When it was time to stir she got to stir on the promise that she kept her finger out of the bowl; 'even -especially- if it was chocolate'.

Ian laughed when she stirred too quick and a chunk of butter landed on her bare leg, flour settling in her hair and dusting her face and when the mix was less solid and more liquid, it dribble over the side of the bowl. 

“One big cake or cupcakes?” Ian asked, Lola shrugged.

“What would Daddy Mickey want?” Ian thought about it for a second, it's not as if he makes cakes for Mickey at every opportunity he got.

“I think he'd be mad if we made him cupcakes.” Probably think Ian was subliminally trying to call him a fairy or something.

“A big one then!” Lolas arms flew open to show precisely how big she meant. Ian nodded finding the tin. 

“You know what you gotta do now right?” Ians eyebrow quirked up knowing what Lolas reaction would be. Her face instantly screwed up in disdain.

“Yeuck, nuh uh.” She shook her head sharply.

“You don't want to grease the tin?...” Ian feigned shock “I'm offended, it's the best bit.”

“No daddy-” she fixed him with her most serious stare, “-Licking the bowl is the best part.” She couldn't contain her giggles for long. Ian shook his head as he greased the tin. 

“You gonna pour it in?” This was another bit she always did, but carefully, not wanting to spill a drop; after all every drop was another mouthful of cake, it would be sinful to waste that. The concentration of his face as she did was like no other, her tongue stuck out slightly and her arms went rigid when Ian told her to hold tight so he could scrape out the bowl with the wooden spoon he was armed with. 

Lola practically applauded when he took the tin over to the oven and placed it carefully inside waiting until he was done before diving face first into the bowl.

“I keep telling you, you shouldn't do that, you can get sick.” Lola shrugged not lifting her head.

“Worth it.” Her voice resonated dully in the bowl. Ian just shook his head.


End file.
